Edward: El grinch
by sheejeez
Summary: Apodado el grinch,por su duro y amargado carácter. Afortunadamente un 24 de diciembre conocera a una pequeña huérfana,lo que nunca imagino fue la magnitud de su regalo. Bella salio con un enorme moño rojo en la cabeza. "Feliz navidad, hermanito"


**Cullen Christmast Contest:**  
**Nombre del One-Shot:** Edward: El grinch.  
**Nombre de la Autora:**Jett Bettlejuice  
**Personajes:**Edward/ Bella  
**Rating:**K  
**Summary: **Apodado el grinch,por su duro y amargado carácter. Afortunadamente un 24 de diciembre conocer a una pequeña huérfana,lo que nunca imagino fue la magnitud de su regalo. Bella salio con un enorme moño rojo en la cabeza. "Feliz navidad, hermanito"

* * *

**Edward: El grinch.**

Había una vez en un pequeño pueblo de nombre Forks, ubicado en washington DC, un chico de complexión desgarbada, con enormes ojos verdes, similares al color del pino y un extraño cabello caoba con destellos dorados, su nombre Edward Cullen, mejor conocido como : el grinch.

Odiaba ese apodo, era vergonzoso que lo compararan con una criatura verde. Lamentablemente Edward poseía un carácter duro y amargado, siempre gritando sin motivos, y buscando cualquier escusa para encerrarse en la penumbra. Así que inevitablemente su hermano mayor Emmett, se lo imagino con una pansa de lombriz y pelaje verde Kelly, entonces lo bautizo como _el grinch._ Su personaje animado favorito. Emmett no era muy discreto, ni nada reservado. Se diferenciaba por ser un muchacho alegre e infantil. Si en un principio su porte de fortachon y varonil intimidaba, con una sola vez que te sonriera caías encantado con sus tiernos hoyuelos. Por lo tanto el pueblo entero e incluso el registro civil, termino por enterarse de su sobre nombre.

Aunque Edward no le daba importancia a banalidades como esa. Por fortuna con el paso de los años, su corazón era incapaz de resentir los malos comentarios. Tanto que a veces sus hermanos temían por su salud mental. Se preguntaban como era posible que solo llegara a experimentar un solo sentimiento. El enojo. Lo que ellos no sabían es que Edward si sentía dolor pero era tan inmenso que ya todo lo de mas le era irrelevante. Edward Cullen vivía con los fantasmas de su pasado.

Solo el sabia que por las noches apenas dormía unas cuantas horas, antes de que las pesadillas lo despertaran. Y que por ratos del día, sus ojos le pesaban tanto que prefería encerrarse en su cuarto, antes que andar como murciélago por las noches. O que no comía porque el nudo en la garganta no se lo permitía. Desde luego todos aquellos años sin llorar le estaban haciendo estragos. En cualquier momento el se rompería, y no lo permitiría, absolutamente nadie debería de verlo.

Así que gustaba de quedarse todo el tiempo en su habitación, ya sea durmiendo o leyendo.

Por supuesto esta navidad no era la excepciona, faltaba unas cuantas horas para festejar el 24 de diciembre. Y como todos los años, Edward se abandonaba en su soledad. Encerrado en su cuarto, escuchando el barullo de sus dos hermanos, el mayor y la menor, Alice. Que gritaba como sargento dando ordenes, que si sultanita compraba esto, que si menganito ordenaba los regalos. _Puras tonterías _pensaba.

Para Edward, la navidad era una perdida tiempo, no solía emocionarse por días comerciales. Cuando el brote de la hipocresía agudizaba mas.

Ademas hay que recordar que desde que era un niño jamas festejo la navidad, y a pesar de que sus padres lo llenaban de detalles, el nunca sonrió agradecido. Cada uno de sus regalos se encontraban adornados con un envoltorio polvoriento, guardados en un rincón de su enorme closeth.

El siempre fue un niño solitario, y hasta la fecha un adolescente amargado, rayando en lo insoportable.

Lamentablemente esta navidad se limitaría a cenar, y así no tener que escuchar a sus padres quejarse al otro lado de la puerta. Eso era mucho para que le pidieran también intercambiar regalos, después de todo el solo les arruinaría la noche.

Lo que el no sabia es que este 24 de diciembre su vida daría un giro de 180 grados, y una rayita mas. Edward Cullen dejaría de ladrar.

Y como toda buena historia, siempre hay un distractor ...

Escucho varios taconeos.

Taconeo, taconeo, taconeo.

Jalo la colcha y se cubrió hasta la cabeza.

Taconeo, taconeo, taconeo. Los taconeos pararon frente a su puerta.

_Por favor que no sea Alice. Por favor, Por favor. _ Imploro cruzando los dedos mentalmente. Desgraciadamente no tenia tan buena suerte. De repente _boom _su puerta se abrió con mucha fuerza.

Espero escuchar la chillona vocesita de su hermana, pero nada paso. _Posiblemente decidió apiadarse de mi _se dijo. Cerro los ojos suspirando de alivio. No supo en que momento los efectos de la noche anterior comenzaron hacer efecto, y el sueño muy a su pesar lo venció, otro vez. _Edward. _Oyó entre sueños.

Repentinamente el mundo tembló, el nombrado se paro como un resorte, gritando _esta temblando, esta temblando._ Salio corriendo despavorido por toda su casa, alertando a su familia y porque no hacer de la situación mas vergonzosa, también los gemelos Hale veían con diversión la escena.

Emmett se destornillaba de la risa, y Alice solo se daba de topes en la frente. Las puntas de su alborotado cabello se meneaban con gracia, mientras negaba con la cabeza, absorta por la situación. No daba crédito a lo que acababa de pasar. Normalmente su hermano se levantaría como un perro rabioso, pero contrario a ello prefirió practicar un simulacro.

"Maldición" mascullo Edward con las mejillas encendidas y el almohadazo haciendo alarde en su de por si rebelde cabello .Se llevo una mano a la cabeza tratando inútilmente de peinarse un poquito. El cabello se negó y Edward se rindió suspirando frustrado.

"Buenos días Grinch" canto su hermano, con una sonrisa socarrona. "¿Como amaneciste?. Ya, ya, espera, dejame adivinar. Ni con el pie izquierdo, ni con el derecho. Yo diría que despertaste con cuatro patas" bromeo. Edward gruño. "Oh, vamos. No te enojes, tienes que admitir que fue gracioso. Parecías caballo desbocado, corriendo y relinchando"

Edward lo dejo pasar, simplemente por tener la misma madre. " Buenos días para ti también, Emmett" murmuro bajando las escaleras.

Ignorando los gritos de sus espectadores, se dirigió a la cocina. Un delicioso olor a miel dulce y fresa fresca inundo su entorno. Pudo sentir sus glándulas salivales, comenzar su horario de trabajo. Trago en seco mientras observaba a su madre, bailar con gracia alrededor de la mesa._ Feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo, _cantaba.

Casi sonrió, solo casi.

Esme se giro repentinamente sintiendo la presencia de su hijo, y le sonrió con calidez. "Hola cariño, ¿Como amaneciste?"

Edward jalo una silla del comedor y se sentó erguido. "El cacareo de una gallina me despertó" refunfuño.

Su mamá soltó una sonrisa tierna. Se miraron a los ojos, por muy diferentes que fueran los genes, ambos eran dueños de unos preciosos ojos verdes. Mientras que que la esperanza brillaba en la avellana mirada de su madre, las pupilas de Edward se opacaban día con día,

"Te oí, Edward"gruño su hermana entrando a la cocina, también jalo una silla y se sentó a su lado. "Ademas no fui yo quien grito, mi querido potro" le saco la lengua y se inclino para saludar a su madre. "Buenos días, mama, por cierto buenos también para ti grinch. ¿ A que se te olvido, que hoy te comprometiste conmigo, tienes que llevarme a la plaza" apunto dándole una mordida a sus hot cakes.

Edward también saboreo los suyos. Para amortiguar el mal trago.

Ya había olvidado; _Lo pensare._ Recordó que prometió a su mamá, dos meses atrás. _ Bien, cenare con ustedes. Solo hay una condición, no quiero regalos._ Y habían aceptado sin rechistar. Pero sin duda su vivaracha hermanita ya lo tenia todo fríamente calculado. _ Aceptamos condiciones, si tu te ofreces como mi chófer durante la víspera de noche buena._ Alice era un poco mas cuerda que su hermano Emmett, pero no mucho menos infantil, inocente y desastrosa. Tenia de estatura lo que a el le sobraba, no pasaba del metro cincuenta. Podía compararla con las muñecas de aparador, enormes y rizadas pestañas, pequeños ojos chispeantes.

"Si, ya se" siseo. Puso los trastes sucios en el lavadero y dejo a su hermana con la palabra en la boca y repleta de comida. Edward estuvo apunto de subir, cuando algo bajo el árbol lo detuvo. _No puede ser_ se dijo _ahora intentaran sobornarme con regalo triple _" Esme," llamo a su madre.

Edward contó los regalos, en total eran como unos veinte regalos, de todos los tamaños, colores y texturas.

"¿Que pasa cariño?" grito desde la cocina.

"¿Cenaremos solo con los Hale, verdad?"

Esme se quito el delantal, y se aproximo a su hijo que estaba parado observando detenidamente el pino que se distinguía por su sencillez y singularidad, adornado con campanas de color oro liquido, y moños de rojo escarlata.

" Iba a ser una sorpresa. Pero veo que eres muy observador. Lo que sucede es que no cenaremos en casa" explico como diciendo _te engañe._

Edward abrió los ojos con sorpresa "¿Que?" pregunto sin aliento.

"Bueno tu padre y yo pensamos hacer algo diferente a todos los años anteriores" vio como las mejillas de su hijo se tintaban de un rosa tirandole a rojo, "Te prometo que no olvidaras esta navidad"

Trato de calmarlo frotando su hombro, pero fue inútil. Esme ya sabia que su hijo estaba renuente a festejar la navidad, con trabajo habían logrado que aceptara cenar con ellos. Ya se lo veía venir, todo un repertorio de bombas, solo que esta vez ella venia preparada.

"No Esme, yo no... tu sabes que" balbuceo sin poder creerlo, carraspeo ordenando sus ideas. "Yo prometí cenar con ustedes, mi familia. Acepte convivir con los Hale solo por compromiso. Pero no pienso cenar con un montón de desconocidos, lo siento. Vayan sin mi, dudo que mi presencia sea necesaria"

Se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a encerrarse en su cuarto. A aunque olvido todo eso, en el preciso momento que choco contra el pecho de alguien. Su padre lo miraba con el rostro carente de emociones. Entornando aquellos ojos que normalmente se caracterizaban por ser de un un celeste adorable, a Edward le parecieron un par de cubos de hielo. Lo tomo del brazo sin causarle realmente ningún daño.

"Escuchame bien, Edward. Porque no lo pienso repetir" arrastro la oración completa. " Te e solapado tu comportamiento, por el mero hecho de ser mi hijo y te amo, tanto como a tus hermanos. Pero e llegado a mi limite, no estoy dispuesto a pasar una mas, cambias porque cambias. No voy a permitir que mortifiques mas a tu madre, tendrás que aprender que aquí quien manda somos nosotros, tus padres, como tus mayores. Así que acataras las ordenes, como debió ser desde el momento en que llegaste a esta casa" lo sermoneo con la voz ronca "Y Precisamente esta es la primer orden que cumplirás sin objeción alguna. Cenaras con nosotros y cada una de las personas con las que compartiremos mesa, convivirás y sonreirás amablemente. ¿Entendiste?" ordeno. Edward asintió con parsimonia, tragándose el coraje, su padre nunca antes le había hablado así.

Con la rabia por encima de la cordura. Corrió a su habitación y se encerró.

Cuando sus padres escucharon la casa estremecerse por el portazo, resoplaron. Esme se giro, con las manos sobre su cintura, dándole una apariencia amenazadora. "No tenias porque hablarle así" regaño a su esposo.

El sonrió con tristeza. "Si no hacemos algo pronto, Edward terminara por dejarnos, recuerda que esta a dos años de cumplir la mayoría de edad"justifico.

Esme miro sus pies, tratando de esconder los cristales que ya salia por montones de sus ojos. Su marido la tomo de la cintura y la abrazo, diciéndole en silencio que todo estaría bien.

"No quiero perderle, Carlisle. Edward es mi estrella" sollozo.

-.-.-.-

El rostro de Edward se crispo de dolor. ¿Que demonios pasaba por la cabeza de sus padres, cuando se les ocurrió la magnifica idea de llevarlo arrastras a semejante sitio?. Se agarro con fuerza del brazo de su madre, ella se lamento en cuanto vio a su pequeño tan desvalido, pero era necesario.

"¿Porque?" murmuro con la voz quebrada.

Edward soltó su brazo, y ella lo tomo de la mano. Brindándole apoyo. Edward sostuvo su par de regalos en el otro brazoSus hermanos caminaban unos cuantos pasos atrás de ellos, cargando con mas cajas.

"Señores Cullen, Feliz navidad" saludo amablemente el conserje. Un hombre de edad avanzada.

Sus padres le devolvieran la sonrisa. Edward disimulo una mueca.

"Felices fiestas, señor Henry" respondió Esme.

El viejo Hemry les abrió la puerta principal. Y los dejo pasar delante de el.

_Sigue igual, _pensó Edward. Había vivido por lo menos dos años, hace trece años atrás, en esa casa hogar. La madera a un rechinaba, y el ambiente a un verdadero hogar, seguía intacto. Las escaleras de caracol, incluso la porcela fina se encontraba en el mismo sitio de siempre. Edward jamas dejo de preguntarse, porque la Sra. Weber insistía en conservar sus figurillas de ranas y elefantes, en un sitio lleno de niños curiosos. Recordaba que la rana de los ojos saltones, tuvo que ser remplazado por lo menos unas ocho veces.

"Parece una casa de juguete" comento Alice.

Emmett chasqueo la lengua "Es una casa, daa"

"Ya se que es un casa,yo hablaba de las casitas de mentiras" Aclaro, mientras mostraba su pequeña lengua. Camino hasta la estantería, curiosa por los porta retratos. Niños, muchos niños. Precisamente uno de ellos ya lo conocía, Alice sonrió melancólica, ella no tenia el placer de conocer esa sonrisa de media luna,. "Mira mamá" grito llamando a su madre. Esme se acerco con la pregunta en los ojos. " Segura que no te entregaron el niño equivocado" señalo la foto de un pequeño de no mas de 5 años, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Me enamore de el en cuanto lo vi" dijo Esme, recordando la primera vez que lo cargo. "Mi dulce angelito" suspiro contorneando con su dedo, la carita redonda en la foto.

" Esme, Carlisle, Que placer tenerlos con nosotros" Esme alejo enseguida su dedo algo sobre saltada, y puso la foto en su lugar.

Una señora con los años encima, y la cabellera blanca, se acerco a ellos con los andares de una señorita. Edward supo inmediato de quien se trataba. Tampoco había cambiado mucho, desde luego no la encontraría mas joven, ahora era dueña de una cabellera blanca, y mas arrugas gritando su edad.

"Señora Weber" salud cordialmente Carlisle. "El placer es nuestro"

"Señorita" corrigió con una coquetería singular. Las comisuras de su boca se arrugaron.

Edward reprimió una risa irónica, definitivamente nunca cambiaría. La _señorita Weber _como a ella le gustaba, le tenia pavor a los años.

"Muchachos sean amables y saluden" Reprendió Esme

"Es un gusto señorita Weber" corearon los tres.

La _señorita_ Weber de la nada inspecciono al mediano de los Cullen.

"Oh, Dios mio" exclamo la señora Weber " Cuanto has crecido" dijo dándole unas palmaditas en la mejilla sonrojada de Edward.

"Es un placer volver a verla" mintió, en realidad no sentía ni un poquito de gusto. Pero tenia que ser amable, se lo había prometido a sus padres, minutos antes de partir. Tenia que ser un chico bueno o algo así, para que lo dejaran en paz de una buena vez por todas.

"A mi los años me han pateado, pero tu en cambio, como los buenos vinos, entre mas añejos mejores" se rió despreocupadamente, formando un par de arruguita en el contorno de sus pequeños ojos azules "Los años no perdonan"

"Señorita Weber, pero si usted rebosa de vida" Dijo Emmett con la burla brotando de sus expresivos ojos.

La señora Weber no lo noto. "Mira nada mas que tenemos aquí, si es el pequeño Emmett, siempre tan encantador." Lo miro desde abajo, el pequeño Emmett había quedado en el pasado,al menos le rebasaba tres o cuatro cabezas. "Y tu debes de ser la menor de los Cullen, Alice. No tuve el gusto de conocerte tiempo atrás, pero nunca es tarde"

Alice asintió complacida.

Una vez que las presentaciones terminaron, la señora Weber los guió hasta un pequeño salón. Conforme se acercaban, risitas y grititos aumentaban de volumen. Edward disminuyo sus pasos, ya no se sentía tan listo, como diez minutos antes. Cambiaría todo esto, por una reservada cena, en la calidez de su hogar. Se reprendió por ser tan quisquilloso tiempo atrás, quizás si los años anteriores se hubiera dignado aunque sea abrir un obsequio, no tendría que hacer ningún sacrificio, como este.

Se preparo psicologicamente. En cuanto la señora Weber abrió dos puertas de un empujón. Ahora podía escuchar con mayor claridad los villancicos de navidad. Miro sobre el hombro de su padre a 10 niños de diferentes edades, sentados alrededor del árbol de navidad, adornado con caramelos, bastoncitos y bombones.

"Jessica" llamo la señora Weber, distrayendo a la joven que cantaba junto con los pequeños. "Ven, quiero presentarte a unos viejos amigos"

Pero antes de que Jessica pudiera hacer algo, Lo_s niños_ también repararon en la presencia de los nuevos invitados, sus dimitus ojitos se iluminaron en cuanto notaron todos los obsequios que traían consigo. _Regalos_ cantaron, corriendo directo a los Cullen. Esme sonrió fascinada con los pequeños.

"Niños recuerden que primero es la cena" los niños dejaron de dar brincos. Alrededor de los Cullen. Solamente una de los pequeños no dejo de sonreír, Jessica la miro con tristeza, la pequeña no esperaba un obsequio, ella anhelaba una familia. Edward también se dio cuenta, y no pudo evitar regalarle una verdadera sonrisa. Pronto se dio cuenta de su momento de debilidad, borrando la sonrisa.

Las mejillas de la niña se encendieron pareciendo un farolito de navidad. Sus enormes ojos color cacao, centellaron. Era la niña mas bonita que jamas había visto.

"Esta bien abuelita" corearon los niños. La señorita Weber solo permitía que sus pequeños le hicieran saber los destrozos de la vida.

"Bueno, quiero que ordenaditos vayan y se laven las manos" los niños corrieron entusiasmados, bueno casi todos, la misma niña que no dejaba de sonreír, se había quedado parada frente a Edward. "Tu también, Bella" apunto la señora Weber.

La niña sonrió enormemente, sacudiendo su cabello castaño agarrado en dos coletas, y mostrando en alto sus manitas. " Ya me las lave abu, soy niña buena" dijo, recalcando lo obediente que podía llegar a ser. Por un momento Edward creyó ver la nostalgia que relampagueo en los ojos de la señora Weber. "Ni si quiera e jugado con Jake. Como tu dijiste abu: no jueguen con el perrito hasta después de almorzar, comer y cenar" la niña memorizo las ordenes que su abuelita les decía a diario.

Al principio Bella tampoco hacia caso como todos los niños, pero poco a poco se fue dando cuenta que los papás solo deseaban niños buenos, incluso santa y los reyes. Normalmente esperaba que alguno de ellos leyera su cartita y le concedieran su único deseo, una familia.

"Entonces porque no te sientas a esperar que los demás vengan para ponernos a cenar" Bella asintió, mirando con curiosidad los regalos.

"Los puedo ayudar, si quieren" sugirió.

La señora Weber y Jessica se miraron con complicidad. Empezaban a arrepentirse en haber traído invitados, su pequeña Bella terminaría con el corazón roto, _otra vez. _Pero Esme se les adelanto. " Claro tesoro, puedes acomodar , este y este" le entrego un par de regalitos pequeños, Bella asintió y corrió encantada hacia al árbol.

Una vez que Edward termino de acomodar su parte, busco un rincón para sentarse y lo encontró un poco alejado de todos. En cuanto se sentó, los niños regresaron gritando, todos en una hilera.

El resto de la noche ni si quiera se acerco a sus padres, ceno en su rincón y se limito a observar el árbol de navidad. Tratando de alejar todos los tristes recuerdos. Esme y Carlisle ni si quiera se atrevieron a replicarle, mucho estaba haciendo ya con acompañarlos. El árbol tenia entre sus ramas unas cuantos sobres blanco, supuso que las cartas de los niños para santa. Edward dejo de creer en el gordinflón, o los reyes cuando cumplió 6 años. Noto en especial un sobre de color amarillo con un dibujitos de palitos y bolitas lo que supuso eran personas. _Una familia_ se dijo, el también dibujaba eso cuando tenia una familia.

Ni si quiera noto cuando la pequeña niña arrastro una silla hasta ponerla justo a su lado.

"Hola" musito con una dulce vocesita. Edward dio un brinco de sorpresa.

"Uhmm. Hola" respondió no muy confiado.

"Soy Bella" sonrió mostrando una hilera incompleta de pequeños dientes. "¿Tu como te llamas?"

Edward quiso reír, realmente era simpática. "Edward" respondió.

"¡Oh!. ¿Entonces porque tu hermano, te llama _grinch_?"

Edward rodó los ojos, mataría a Emmett.

"Porque no es muy inteligente, suele olvidar mi nombre y se inventa otros" Mintió, obviamente Emmett recordaría su nombre, si el tampoco olvidara ser un poco mas amable.

La niña rió, Edward se imagino un coro de ángeles. "Que bueno, la verdad Edward es un nombre lindo, me gusta Edward. Grinch me recuerda al monito verde que sale en una caricatura de navidad"Bella hizo una mueca graciosa que hizo reír a Edward.

" Creo que es la película favorita de mi hermano, ama a ese personaje" En cuanto termino esa oración, jadeo de sorpresa.

"¿Que pasa?" Bella volteo alarmada, mirando a la derecha, a la izquierda, incluso abajo de su silla.

Edward rió, la pequeña Bella estaba sacando lo mejor de el. Y también logro, que reconociera a Emmett como su hermano. Nunca había dicho la palabra hermano o hermana, en voz alta.

"Nada, es que me mordí la lengua" mintió, guiñándole el ojo. Gesto que Bella no comprendió, pero lo deja pasar encogiéndose de hombros.

Bella pensó que le encantaría tener un hermano como Edward. Tan enojon, que posiblemente todos los niños bravucones le tendrían miedo, eso seria una ventaja para ella, puesto que lo mas seguro es que nunca la molestarían. Ademas tampoco eran tan malo, cuando dejaba de fruncir el ceño y arrugar la nariz, tenia un lindo perfil griego, a Bella le parecía simpático.

"Cariño, ¿Quieres mas pay?" pregunto Esme.

Tanto Edward como Bella, se voltearon, para ver a Esme con un plato, frente a ellos, con una sonrisa cálida.

"Gracias Esme, ya estoy satisfecho"

"¡Yo si, yo si!" canto Bella, no dejando pasar la desilusión de Esme. Esa dulce mujer, jamas debería de llorar. _Si me dejara ser su hija, yo misma le prepararía un pay._ Se dijo Bella, prometiéndose hacer todo lo posible, por ganarse a esas bondadosas gentes.

Adoraria tener tantos hermanos mayores. Probablemente la mas pequeña seria su perdición, pero igual podrían ser mejores amigas. El mas grandote aunque infundía miedo, solo un poquito, tal vez seria un excelente compañero de juegos. Observo como Emmett jugaba con los carritos de algunos niños. Y Alice peinaba a las niñas.

"Bella" La niña movió la cabeza despabilándose y tomo el planto en sus pequeñas manos.

"Muchas gracias, señora"

"Dime, Esme"

Bella asintió radiante, un punto a su favor, ningún papá era tan amable como Esme.

Una vez que Esme se fue, tomando las manitas de otro par de niños. Bella se volvió hacia Edward, agarrando con su tenedor un pedacito de su pay. Tomo otro y otro, hasta terminar con la boca repleta.

"Oe" llamo a Edward con la boca llena. "¿Poque" trago el bocado. "no le dices mamá a Esme?" inquirió,

"Yo no tengo papás" respondió simplemente, con la amargura de sobra en su voz.

"Yo tampoco. ¿Que les paso a tus papis?" dijo sin darse cuenta de lo hiriente que fue al preguntarle. Edward no la culpo tan solo era una niña, ella no sabia que sus padres murieron hace 13 años atrás, en un accidente que el mismo provoco.

Edward era un niño feliz de 4 años cuando sucedió todo, le gustaban las golosinas, y los muñecos de acción. Recordó que en su cuarta navidad, pidió con mucho ímpetu una pequeña hermanita que nunca llego.

Su mamá le prometió que pronto santa que le concedería ese deseo, solo que nunca dejara de tener fe. ¿Y para que?. Arruino todo, por un simple capricho. El día que Edward tuvo la suficiente edad para comprender porque sus padres murieron, también supo que su vida jamas seria la misma. No merecía festejar una fecha que no traía mas que dolor y tristeza.

"Murieron" contesto conteniendo un nudo en la garganta. Parpadeo dos veces borrando las lagrimas que empezaban a juntarse.

Bella abrió exageradamente los ojos. " Lo siento" Comprendió la magnitud del problema, la vida le enseño su peor cara. No por nada su abuelita le decía que había nacido con una edad de 35 años. "¿Que les paso?"

Edward no dudo en contarle, sentía que podía confiar en Bella, desde luego era una niña inocente, pero muy madura pasa su edad. " Bueno" comenzó. " Como todo niño a mi me encantaba tener encendido mi árbol de navidad. Una noche mientras mis papás dormían, decidí dejarlo prendido para que Santa siguiera las luces de colores" su voz empezó a quebrarse. " A la mañana siguiente ya no estaba en casa, desperté en un hospital, desafortunadamente mis padres no tuvieron tanta suerte" Una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla, "Yo los mate" susurro.

El corazón de Bella se oprimió, instintivamente tomo la mano de Edward entre sus manitas, y la froto. Estaba fría, ella se encargaría de brindarle calorcito.

"Oh, Edward. No es tu culpa, fue un accidente" Dijo con la madurez en la punta de la lengua. " Como ibas a saber que tu arbolito se incendiaria esa noche, solo eras un niño" Froto con ímpetu su mano. Y por sorprendente que pareciera eso logro calmarlo. Edward dejo de llorar y se limpio las lagrimas. "Ahora es mi turno" canto Bella. " Mi historia es cortita, ¿Importa?" pregunto

Edward negó. "Por supuesto que no, adelante cuéntame" pidió realmente interesado.

"De acuerdo. Aquí va" inspiro profundamente y dijo. "Mis papis se aburrieron de mi"

Edward no podía imaginar que alguien se aburriera de una niña tan simpática y ordenada. "No creo que eso sea posible"

Bella asintió sin mucho interés, estaba acostumbrada a que no le creyeran, de echo ella misma se negaba a creer eso. Los papás eran buenos, amables y amorosos. "Si, bueno eso dicen algunos niños. Pero mi abuelita dice que mis papis no podían cuidar de mi y por la misma razón ella se tuvo que hacer cargo de mi." contó y dio un largo suspiro. "Aunque ¿Sabes una cosa?" Edward alzo una ceja. " Empiezo a creer que se cansaron de mi, ¿De que otra forma explicas que ningún papá me quiera?"De repente la cara de Bella cayo, Edward paso un brazo por sus hombros y la atrajo hacia el.

" Yo lo explico así" Edward desvió los ojos, observando a Esme y Carlisle platicar con unos niños "Resulta que eres una niña muy astuta y demasiado inteligente, entonces supongo que eres mucha cosa para personas tan insignificantes, no mereces cualquier papá. Tus papás tienen que ser cálidos, detallistas, que no te consientan tanto, pero si lo suficiente como para expresar su amor, deben cuidarte cuando estés enferma, regañarte cuando sea necesario y felicitarte ya se porque sacaste un siete en tu tarea o un 10 por esforzarte en clase"

Bella sonrió y también observo a Esme y Carlisle, se le ocurrió una buena idea. "Edward" lo miro a los ojos. "¿Me regalas a tus papis?" chillo entusiasmada. Edward no quería a sus papás adoptivos ,pues entonces ella si que los quería.

En el mismo instante que la pregunta broto de los labios de la dulce niña,la realidad peso sobre los hombros de Edward. Estaba tan ocupado auto culpándose y hundiéndose en su propia misera que no se había dado cuenta del sufrimiento que le causaba a sus propios padres.

Esme era la mamá perfecta. Aunque sus amigos siempre le decían que tenia una mamá muy estricta solamente porque no lo dejaba dormir después de las ocho, o porque no le permitía comer chocolates antes de la comida. Simplemente porque le exigía acabar su tarea, y tiro por viaje lo castigaba.

Carlisle era el padre modelo, nunca lo dejo salir mas tarde de las 10 pm, jamas le inculco malas mañas, ni se hablaban con malas palabras. Lo regañaba si era necesario y reían incluso si Edward no correspondía.

Los ojos de Edward se iluminaron y tomo aire antes de contestar. Acaricio suavemente la cabeza de la niña y le sonrió con ternura. "¿Te parece si los compartimos?"

Bella dio un enorme brinco en su regazo, envolvió sus pequeños brazos en el cuello de Edward. Y le dio un beso de piquito. Un inocente beso que lo dejo impactado. "¡Si, si, si!"grito brincando. "Ya tengo papis, ya tengo papis,ya tengo papis" canto, mientras ambos reían.

Lo que faltaba de la noche buena, Edward sorprendió a sus padres con un nuevo estado de animo, hasta sus hermanos no cabían de emoción, el chico sonreía y jugaba con Bella. Corrían como si Edward hubiera regresado a su infancia. El momento transcurrió hasta la hora de los regalos, muñecos, carritos, peluches y accesorios de belleza para niñas. Pero el regalo de Bella no estaba, ella no esperaba juguetes.

Edward pensó en que no había comprando un regalo para sus padres, nunca lo hacia. Por suerte no necesitaba ninguno para saber que es lo que querían sus padres. Tomo un respiro y se acerco con cautela a ellos. "Mamá" Esme dio un respingo. ¿Ella había escuchado bien?. "Papá" Carlisle también dio un brinquito, si habían escuchado bien. " Lo siento tanto, deben saber que a pesar de todo los amo, y necesito que me den una oportunidad"

"Oh, cariño. No necesitas ninguna oportunidad, porque no la has perdido, te amamos con todos tus defectos y virtudes" dijo Esme, las lagrimas brotando en grandes cantidades. "Mejor repite lo que dijiste"

"¿Que cosa?" Edward pregunto.

"Dime _mamà" _

_"Mamà _te amo" Tomo la pequeña cintura curvada de su madre, y la rodeo con sus brazos.

Bella observo la escena y se dio cuenta de que Edward no tenia intención en compartir con ella a sus padres. Ya lo hubiera mencionado.

Edward se acerco a Bella y la tomo de la manita."¿Quieres que armemos tu nuevo rompecabezas?" le pregunto. Bella negó con los ojos anegados en lagrimas y salio corriendo.

Para entonces Edward ya estaba hundido en su silla, mas cerca que de costumbre a su madre. Bella había desaparecido, la señora Weber decía que estaba durmiendo, pero en tan solo horas, la niña ya formaba una parte importante en el corazón de Edward. La veía como una pequeña hermanita, la hermanita que santa nunca le trajo "Hey grinch" llamo Emmett. " papá dice que es hora de irnos"

Edward suspiro y le dio una rápida mirada a los niños, y sin ni si quiera despedirse estaba dispuesto a salir corriendo del lugar, no quería despedirse del diminuto angelito que había tocado su corazón.

"Espera Edward, nosotros aun no te damos tu regalo" Esme lo jalo de una manga y le pidió que esperara mientra se dirigía a un cuarto. Edward se removió en su lugar. Cambiando el peso de un pie al otro

Lo que nunca se imagino era la magnitud de su regalo. Bella salio con un enorme moño rojo en la cabeza, y una sonrisa increíble en su cara. Bella siempre sonreía pero nunca con tanta inmensidad.

"Feliz navidad,Hermanito" canto la pequeña envolviendo sus brazos en la cintura de Edward y enterrando la cabeza en su pecho.

Desde ese dia Edward Cullen dejo de ser el grinch.

**FIN.**

**

* * *

**

**__****N/A:** _No es la gran historia, es mas lo que yo espero de la navidad. Usualmente los niños anhelan la navidad únicamente por los regalos, pero abran otros que le darán un significado muy distinto al que todos imaginamos. _


End file.
